The Life of a Singer
by MelRose520
Summary: Percy Jackson is everyone's favorite singer. But he's a total jerk and goes through assistants like crazy. Annabeth just finished college and until she gets her dream job, she needs a job. She's Percy's new assistant. How's this going to work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to my second fanfiction ever; though this is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction. I'm currently working on a Maximum Ride fanfiction called Caught. So if you like MR fanficts, check it out! I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. But I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

"THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT!" I yelled to my fans. With that, I turned around and left. I'm Percy Jackson: famous singer. Of course you've heard of me. Who hasn't? I make the best music ever and I'm a total teen heartthrob. Everybody loves me. I bet there isn't one girl out there who isn't totally in love with me. I am the hottest guy you'll ever meet. If your actually important enough to meet me.

"WHERE'S MY COFFEE!" I screamed as soon as they took off my microphone. I was currently in my dressing room, waiting for my coffee that should've already been here. My sorry excuse for an assistant suddenly bursts through the door holding my schedule and a phone in one hand and my coffee in the other.

"Sorry, Mr. Jackson! Sir! Here's your coffee. They had a long wait at Star-" my assistant started, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to here it!" I snap. I grabbed the coffee from his hand and immediately spit it out.

"I ASKED FOR DECAF! THIS CLEARLY ISN'T DECAF! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" I screamed at him and I saw him cringe.

"I'm sorry. They must've messed up the order." My assistant said. He looked really scared.

"No. You're fired." I said calmly and took a sip from the coffee I just spat out not two seconds ago. What? I changed my mind.

"What?" He looked surprised. His surprise look quickly turned into a pleading look. "No! Please! I never finished college and I have a wife and two kids and-"

"Just go." I said calmly.

"Please-" He pleaded. I was getting fed up with this guy.

"SECURITY!" Two huge security guards came and took my ex-assistant away. He kept struggling and pleading me, but I ignored him. As soon as he was out the door, I called for my manager.

"Yes, Percy?" My manager/father said. Yes, my manager is my father. Me becoming a singer was his idea. He paid for all the singing and guitar lessons and posted up videos of me singing on the internet and got the word out about me. He started it all.

"I need a new assistant." I said. He looked a bit surprised, but then he went back to normal.

"Wow, the guy lasted four weeks. I started to think he was permanent. Ok, I'm on it." My manager said.

"And I want him by tomorrow!" I yelled before my manager shuts the door.

I sat back and picked up a magazine with my face on the cover. It said, 'Interview with Percy Jackson inside! Find out about all the things you didn't know! Like what he likes in a girl!' Then below that on smaller print it said, 'Are you the right girl for Percy?'. I smiled and open up the magazine to read my interview I did with them over the phone a couple weeks ago. I bet thousands of girls were reading this right now….

**Annabeth's POV**

I was flipping through the newspaper madly; desperate for a job. I just finished college a month ago and I originally wanted to be an architect, but all the architect companies in New York City I could find weren't looking for new employees right now. Figures. So now I was looking for a new job to make money from until I have enough to start my own company or at least find an opening to be an architect. But all the jobs in the paper didn't sound like they were for me. There was no way I could be a school janitor…

I suddenly heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and smiled when I saw it was Thalia.

"HEY!" I yelled into the phone. In case it wasn't obvious, Thalia is my best friend in the entire world.

"Well no need to be so loud, Annabeth. It's just me." Thalia said.

"Yeah, but you're my best friend." I said. I heard Thalia chuckle.

"So what are you doing right now? I haven't seen you since your graduation party."

"I'm looking for a job." I answered.

"I thought you were an architect." She said confused.

"Not yet. I looked for an architect job, but they were all taken. So I'm going to do something else until I have enough money to start my own business or there's an opening somewhere else. But I can't find any good paying jobs!" I sighed.

"I heard Percy Jackson is looking for a new assistant. A job like that is definitely paid a lot." Thalia said suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused. "Where did you hear that?"

"A friend of mine works for Percy's father, Poseidon. He does paperwork for them or something very boring like that. I could call him and ask him for a number or something. Set you up with an interview."

"Wow, Thalia. I don't know…." I wasn't too sure of this.

"Just do it, Annabeth! With grades like yours, they can't turn you down!" Thalia yelled fiercely into the phone. Yeah, she gets like that sometimes.

"Fine. Thanks Thalia."

"No problem."

**I'm going to end it here since it's really late. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and one question: What's with the sudden Artemis and Percy pairing? It came out of nowhere and it's just so….. different. Not in a bad way in case your fan of them. Just a different pair. Anyways, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe how many of you reviewed, favorited (not sure if that's a word) , alerted and all that. I'm really pleased. I was so nervous about this story. I thought all of you were going to completely hate this because of Percy's attitude or something like that. But all of these comments and stuff really boosts up my confidence in this story. Thank you guys so much! I'm going to thank each of you individually below:**

**dewolf13: Thanks for putting me on your Favorite Stories list! You're awesome!**

**TheseusLives: Thanks as well for putting me on Favorite Stories list! I really appreciate it!**

**Thordude: Thank you veeerrrrryy much for putting me on Story Alert! :D**

**(): Oh no, thank you for pointing that out! I just went on there and fixed that. And if you see any other mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want to make this story as good as it can be!**

**Cherry Louise: I don't see it as a flame. I like to know what you think of the story. And yeah, I was thinking the same thing. But that's the point. He's supposed to have an unbelievably big ego. But he is going to get better. No worries. ;) And thank you for putting me on Story Alert as well!**

**Percabethforever982lazy2login: Haha, I'm glad you love it! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Melpel: I'm glad to hear that you like my story! :D**

**Perceabeth: Thanks so much for putting me on your Favorite Stories list! :D**

**Funnyboy35: Thank you so much for putting me on Story and Author Alert and Favorite Stories and Authors list! :D You really rock!**

**Alexandra Nightshade: Thank you a bunch for putting me on Story Alert! :D**

**braveryx11: Haha, I will! And I'm glad you like this story! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**pjoperson: I know, it's really hard to hate Percy. lol. I'm glad that you like my story! :D**

**OMGitsKyana: Thank you sooooo much for putting me on Story Alert! And I'm glad someone agrees with me about the Percy and Artemis pairing! And I'm glad you think this story is original. I definitely wanted to do something different. ;D**

**Ethereal ****Plethora: Thanks so much for putting me on Author and Story Alert! And thank you for reviewing! I'm super glad that you're interested in it!**

**Ok, wow. Thank you guys so much! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson. Or MTV.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot.**

** Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I was in my dressing room once again. I just finished with rehearsal. I have another concert tonight at the same place and then a TV interview tomorrow, followed by an appearance on MTV. I was drinking down a water bottle when I heard my dressing room door open.

"Percy, I like you to meet your new assistant." My manager said.

"Whatever. Just tell him to run and get me a toasted bagel with light cream cheese." I said, not even to bothering to turn around to meet the guy. I heard a girl clear her throat behind me. I turned around to see a complete gorgeous girl with curly, light blonde hair and stunning grey eyes. She was glaring at me with a slight frown. She took a deep breath in and stepped up to me with her hand held out.

"I'm Annabeth Chase; your new assistant." The girl—Annabeth—said. I shook her hand, still staring at her. Then I cleared my head and ordered her more fiercely to get me a bagel. She frowned at me, but turned around and left. I looked at my manager.

"Why'd you pick her? She seems like she has an attitude." I asked.

"Her grades are impressive, she's very smart, a hard worker, and I've heard a lot of good things about her. Just try to go easy on her, Percy." My manager pleaded. I frowned at him.

"No. She messes up; she's fired. That's the way the world goes." I turned around away from my manager, a signal for him to leave. I heard him sigh and exit out the door. I was still frowning when he left.

**Annabeth's POV**

Everybody was right. The guy is a total jerk! Ordering me around like that! It's my job, but still! He acts like I'm his slave. I wanted to go tell him off, but I need this job. I still can't believe I got the job. But my most of my competition were screaming fan girls with no experience and hardly an education. So I guess it wasn't too hard. The interview went really well. Poseidon asked me why I wanted the job, and where I went to college. He seemed pleased; not only with my education, but me. I made sure I wore appropriate clothing with my hair pinned up. I sat up straight and smiled and looked him right in the eyes. I used my manners as best as I could. I guess it worked. My mother always said you weren't going to get anywhere in this word if you didn't behave. Sadly my mother, Athena, died when I was seven years old. And a year later my father remarried a witch of a woman and had two obnoxious boys with her. My family life isn't too good. I try not to talk about it.

After waiting in line for what seemed like hours at a local bakery I found, I finally ordered Percy's bagel and paid. It took another five minutes for them to make it. These people were so slow! I finally got it and left. I went to Percy's dressing room and knocked uneasily on the door.

"Come in." I heard him mutter. I pushed open the door and saw him sitting on the chair reading a magazine with his picture on the cover (figures).

"I got your bagel." I said tensely. He looked up at me and his face twisted in range.

"What took you so long? I've been here waiting FOREVER!" He yelled. I fought the urge to glare at him and talk back. Instead I put an apologetic look on my face.

"Sorry, long line." I said. He stared at me intensely for a long time until he finally snapped his head back to his magazine and began reading again.

"Fine. Put it there." He pointed to the counter on his left. I set the bagel there. "You may leave now." I didn't know what to do now, but I left him alone and blew out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. This job isn't going to be as easy as I thought.

**I know; a bit short. But I'm just going to stop it here. And don't worry, I'll update soon. And that is not the same magazine Percy was reading in the last chapter in case you were curious. Well, please R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody! I'm back again! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted to, major writers block. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited (still not a word), and alerted.**

**JAG3600: Thanks so much for putting me on Story Alert! :D And yes, Percy is going to get better. Also no, their parents aren't gods even though I was thinking about that. Thanks so much for reviewing! And I'm glad you like my writing!**

**Percabeth4711: Thank you soooooo much for putting me on Story Alert!**

**LittleMissRainbowHalf-Blood: Thanks a lot for putting me on Story Alert! :D**

**the ghost king: Thank you for putting me on Story Alert! And btw, I love your username!**

**wisegirl1313: Haha, I'm glad you love it! And thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**booklover484: Thank you for putting me on Story Alert!**

**GleekPJOFreak: Haha, lol. Thanks! :D And thank you for putting me on your Favorite Stories and Authors list!**

**Cherry Louise: Haha, thanks! And I was thinking of making Annabeth more rebel, but Percy has such a bad temper and would fire her on her first day on the job, then the story would be over and we all would be really sad. It would hilarious, but sad. lol. No worries, she will get more rebellious when the story goes on! ;) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**JayCie9899: Thank you so much for putting me on your Favorite Stories list! :D**

**OMGitsKyana: Hahahahaha, lol. I know how you feel! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Rainniechick: Thank you so much for putting me on Story Alert! :D**

**IwanttobeAnnabeth: Thank you for putting me on your Favorite Stories list! :D**

**Theia47: No worries, Percy **_**will **_**get better. This is only just the beginning! ;) And yes, my chapters are short, but that's the way I write. And one of the fanfiction rules is to respect your readers, and this is how I respect them. Sorry if it annoys you.**

**PercabethFax97: Thanks so much for putting me on your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert! :D**

**braveryx11: Haha, thanks! I'm glad you love my story! :D And thanks for adding me to your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert!**

**BlueIcecreamWithCherriesOnTop: Thanks so much for adding me on your Favorite Stories list! :D**

**Well, thank you everyone! It really means a lot! Now, on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Percy Jackson series, but I do own this plot.**

** Chapter 3**

** Percy's POV**

I've been here and there. Pretty much everywhere. I've done several concerts this past week, and so many interviews I can't count them all. I'm a busy man. I was in my dressing room; I have another concert in a half an hour. I was dressed in my opening act clothes—dark blue jeans with a dark blue shirt and a black leather jacket—and I had my hairstylist doing my hair while a couple of my makeup girls do my makeup. I suddenly heard a knock on my door.

"Percy?" My manager said, while closing the door behind him.

"Hmm?" I hummed back, not wanting the girls to mess up my makeup. Makeup is not just for girls, and if I go out there under those blinding stage lights without any on, I'll look like a ghost. A hot ghost, but still…

"I need to talk to you. It's very important." He said with a soft tone. I looked at his worried reflection in the mirror I was facing. I've never seen him like that. The girls quickly finished my hair and makeup and left the room. I turned the chair around to face my manager.

"What's up?" I asked casually. My manager brought the chair from the other side of the room and sat down in front of me.

"There's been a problem." He said gravely.

"With what?" I asked. If there is something wrong with the lights or something, I'm going to be _so _mad.

"More like _whom_." He said.

"WHAT? Ok! Whoever caused the problem is fired IMMEDIATLEY! I want him OU-"

"It's you, Percy!" He interrupted fiercely. _Me? _ME! He thinks it's ME! But before I could get my mouth open, he cut me off. "Everybody thinks you're too much of a jerk. Too selfish. Many of the celebrities nowadays donate to charities and volunteer for events. _For free_." I looked at him surprised.

"What does that have to do with _me_? Why is this _my_ problem?" I asked him.

"Because now everybody's starting to think that you're too selfish to help out charities and other stuff. There are many bad rumors out there about you, Percy. There have even been secret videos of you on the internet of you yelling at people and some of them have even been of the news!" My manager said.

"_WHAT? _There are videos of me? Whoever took them is fired! FIRE EVERYONE!" I screamed. I was mad. My manager looked like he had enough.

"No, Percy! _You_ have to fix this! You have to do something! Donate to charities! Do volunteer work! Be _nice _to people for a change!" My manager suddenly yelled at me. I was too taken back to say anything. My manager took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "For now on, I'm donating fifteen percent of the money we get from your concerts to charity. I also set you up with some volunteer work and I have a few charity concerts arranged for you. And when you do these things, I want you to look _happy _about it. I need you to look like an angel; that will get you back your fans, and possibly bring more in. And I don't want to hear one complaint about it." My manager took another deep breath and walked out of my dressing room. I was too stunned to say anything.

**Ok, this chapter is especially short. But I have a good idea for the next chapter (which will be up here very soon) and this small chapter is going to start it all. Please R&R and I **_**promise **_**that the next chapter is going to be up here very soon! Thank you for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you guys I was gonna update soon! Thanks to all of you below:**

**thegayperson: Thank you for putting me on Story Alert! :D**

**GleekPJOFreak: Haha, I know. I'm glad you like my story though! And are you a fan of Glee? I'm a mega fan of that show. Love it! :D**

**Darkhottie06: Thanks so much for putting me on Story and Author Alert! As well as Favorite Stories and Authors! THANKS! :D And I'm glad you love it!**

**Waterpoloplayer: Thank you SOOOO much for putting me on Story Alert!**

**JacksonWorstNigthmare: I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Salt Life Forever: Thank you SO much for putting me on Story Alert! :D**

**braveryx11: Haha, thanks! And no worries, I'm updating right now! ;D**

**Percabeth forever 98: Thanks for putting me on Story Alert and Favorite Stories list! And thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**Iamtotallyluvinmylife: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you love my story! It means so much to me! :D Also, thanks for putting me on your Favorite Stories and Authors list!**

**seaweed brain girl: Thanks for adding me on your Favorite Stories and Authors list and Story and Author Alert! :D And thank you for reviewing! I'm glad love my story! :D**

**Pj35: Thanks for putting me on Story Alert! :D**

**bmellott5: Thanks for putting me on your Favorite Stories list! :D**

**Ethereal Plethora: Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. I'll try to make this chapter longer. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**buzzlessbee: Thanks! I'm glad you like the chapter! :D Thanks for reviewing and putting me on Story Alert!**

**Skywriter5: Thanks for putting me on your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert! :D**

**the ghost king: Your welcome (lol)! Some people tell me they hate that I made Percy a jerk, but I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Claimer: I do own everything that isn't in the series, like the plot of this story. ;)**

**Chapter 4**

** Percy's POV**

I was scowling in my limo. I _really _didn't want to do this. But my manager made me.

"You better wipe that scowl of your face." My assistant Annabell said. I glared at her. She shrugged. "Your father's orders." I glared at her for a second more, and then scowled back down at the ground.

"Whatever, Annabell." I grumbled.

"_Annabeth_." She corrected. I rolled my eyes at her. Do I really care? Yes… wait, no. I meant no.

We finally arrived. It was a little children's hospital. A place where people with no money bring their _sick_ children. I can't believe my manager is going to make me go in there! What if I got sick? Then what? It would be his entire fault! My assistant must have noticed my glaring at the hospital.

"It's for kids with cancer. You're not going to catch it. Just smile at the cameras and look like you _care _for once." My assistant said. _Excuse me? _She did _not _just tell me what to do. I opened my mouth to yell at—or maybe fire—her, but the limo door opened and there was a bunch of paparazzi flashing cameras at me. I stepped out and gave them my most dazzling smile. A bunch of reporters ran up to me.

"PERCY JACKSON! WE NEVER SEEN THIS SIDE OF YOU BEFORE! WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN CHANGE?" One reporter yelled at me and practically stuffed his microphone into my mouth. I took a little step back and smiled at them all.

"I always wanted to help out the children with cancer; I just had so little time. So I have my manager clear up my schedule so I could spend my afternoon with these wonderful children." I answered politely, never dropping my smile. I have to say, I sound _great! _It was enough for these dumb reporters to fall for it. Another reporter stepped closer to me, doing the same thing with her microphone like the other guy (what's wrong with them?).

"PERCY JACKSON, I HEAR YOUR DOING A BENEFIT CONCERT TOMORROW NIGHT TO RAISE MONEY FOR THESE CHILDREN! IS IT TRUE?" She shouted. Jeez, I'm right here. Why do they have to shout like that?

"Yes, it's true. My concert is at 7 o'clock tomorrow at the stadium on Main Street. Only twenty five dollars per person and all the money goes here." I said. Suddenly my assistant stepped out of the limo and went right beside me. That seemed to get everybody excited.

"PERCY JACKSON! IS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" One of the guy reporters yelled. Now all the reporters had their microphones right in our faces and the paparazzi almost trampled over the reporters and cameramen to get a picture of us. I simply shook my head.

"No, she isn't. She's my new assistant." I said. They all seemed disappointed.

"Percy, we have to go inside." My assistant said. I nodded my head.

"Thank you, guys! But we have to go inside now! Many children to meet!" I shouted and my assistant and I walked towards the doors. The paparazzi took about a dozen pictures of us. I smiled at them and my assistant started to reach towards the door handle, but I grabbed it first and held it open for her (gotta look good in front of the cameras). She looked at me confused for a second, and then walked in. I walked in after her and shut the door. We met the children and the news channel station people we were suppose to meet inside. Yes, we _have _to get this on film. Or this would be all for nothing. I met many of the kids and signed autographs for them and read them all stories. I even sung a few songs all by myself without music to them. Everybody seemed so happy, I almost felt good doing this for them, but then I felt even better when we had to say goodbye and leave.

**Annabeth's POV**

Everything went well, and now I was watching TV with Percy. They said they'll play him on TV tonight at 8 (fifteen minutes away). I was kind of excited to watch it. Maybe I'll even see myself on TV. He was flipping through the channels when he saw one with his face on it. Of course, he stopped and turned up the volume even louder.

"Percy Jackson and his new girlfriend caught on film going to the children's hospital to meet the kids with cancer." The announcer said. I'm sorry, did she say _girlfriend? _No way. And, of course, Poseidon decided to walk in right then.

"Percy Jackson is known for being the temperamental singer with a bad habit of yelling at people." The announcer continued. I bit my lip from laughing at this. The look on Percy's face made it even funnier. "But ever since his new "assistant" he's been on his good side." It showed us walking towards the door to the children's hospital, Percy with the biggest smile on his face, happily waving at the cameras. He then opened the door for me. The video cut off there and it went back to the announcer. "Is love changing Percy Jackson? Do we have a new Hollywood Hottest Couple?" Poseidon turned off the TV. He looked at me with the weirdest smile.

"You're going to crush this rumor, right dad?" Percy asked a little suspiciously. Huh, I never heard Percy call his father "dad" before. He must be really worried. I have to admit, I was too. Poseidon got up and looked at us, still wearing that strange smile of his.

"I have a better idea." He announced.

**Ok, I'm going to cut it off there. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have two kinda good reasons why I haven't:**

**One: I got overloaded with school work.  
>Two: I've had my other story going on for a while, so I've been trying to wrap that up. I'm only one or two chapters away and once I'm done with that, I can focus on this story more! So, yay! :D<strong>

**Ok, so, sorry about that! And thank you to all of you below:**

**seaweed brain girl: I know, I just didn't want to start that so soon. But I will add that in there! ;)**

**AnaidT: Thanks so much for putting me on Story Alert! :D**

**braveryx11: Haha, maybe. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**buzzlessbee: I'm glad you like it! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! :D**

**IFoundAPickle: Haha, glad you like it! And I can't stop smiling at your username, it's really funny! :D**

**MoeSimpson: Thanks for adding my story on your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert! Yay! :D And thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love my story! It means a lot! Thanks!**

**Percabeth forever 98: Yeah, I know. I tend to write cliff hangers sometimes. Now question: does "cliff hanger" have a space in between it like I just wrote it, or is it spelled "cliffhanger"? That always gets me confused…**

**ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo: Thanks for adding my story on your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert! And haha, you got me! I seriously thought it was a flame when I started to read it! Glad you like it! :D**

**JAG3600: OF COURSE! It's just not one of those stories that jumps right to it. If it was, this would be a seriously short story because I don't know what to write after "and they lived happily ever after…" Not that that's the actual ending… lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Iamtotallyluvinmylife: OMG, thanks! I'm glad you said… uh… wrote that! This means, like, a lot to me! Thanks! :D**

**18: Thank you for putting my story on Story Alert and on your Favorite Stories list! :D**

**GleekPJOFreak: Haha, of course not! My friend was telling me how his friends (who are guys and I met some of them) love glee also! My brother watches glee too! Who can resist it? lol! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Pj35: Haha, yay! I'm glad you do! Thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**Ethereal Plethora: Well I guess that's a good thing since she's dealing with Percy! I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Hannibalrider: Thanks for adding me on Author Alert and Favorite Stories list! You rock! :D**

**Crazeemee: I'm glad you like it! Thanks a bunch for reviewing and adding this on Story Alert! :D**

**Cherry Louise: Haha! When I was a little kid, I use to absolutely love the Power Puff Girls! And I'm pretty sure all authors love long reviews! Unless some of them don't like to read; but then it would be plain stupid to be on a website like this... Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Glad you think it's awesome! And hopefully your computer won't do that again, I would practically die if mine did that to me. :D And thanks for the heads-up before I start the nicknames, I should remember that because it is true, isn't it?**

**Aicelle: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story, it means a lot! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Alexandra Nightshade: Thanks for adding my story on your Favorite Stories list and reviewing! :D**

**STYLEASIAN: Thanks for adding me on your Favorite Authors list! :D**

**poseidon'sgirl: Thanks for adding my story on your Favorite Stories list! :D**

**madhatterweirdperson: Thanks for adding me on your Favorite Stories and Authors lists and Story Alert! And thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story!**

**kttopwriter: Thanks for adding my story on your Favorite Stories list!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson, Soul Surfer, and Scream 4. **

**Claimer: Do own the plot and whatever else that's not in the books.**

** Chapter 5**

** Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe this! That stupid reporter! Now because of her I have to _fake date _Percy Jackson! Have you ever met him? He's a nightmare! I'm currently walking down the street, holding hands with him and trying to make this look like some kind of date. I'm wearing a plain black shirt with a jean jacket, blue skinny jeans, and regular white sneakers (I have to be casual) and Percy's wearing black and white sneakers—that look _very _expensive—with black jeans and a gray hoodie. He has the hoodie over his head and is wearing very big sunglasses. He looks like he's hiding himself away, but it's still possible to recognize him. Our plan was to walk down the street, maybe go to the park or walk along the beach, and look like we're having a date. We want the paparazzi to catch us, but we don't want to make that too obvious. This is all part of Poseidon's big plan to get Percy more fans. Everybody loves a secret romance, especially if it happens to be between a famous singer and his assistant. Percy and I weren't too happy with this plan, but Poseidon already had his mind set on it and we couldn't convince him. So now we are going to be everybody's new favorite couple. Whoopee. I tried to keep myself from looking bored (apparently I'm suppose to act like I'm the happiest girl in the world… right), but this is so boring. All Percy was doing was walking beside me looking like he wanted to anywhere but here. I'm glad to see he's enjoying himself…

"Let's do something." I suddenly said. Percy looked over to me surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"I mean, are we just going to walk down the street like zombies? Your dad's giving you time off for this; let's see a movie or something." Not that I really cared what we do, but at least in the theatres I don't have to hold his hand and we have a better chance of someone recognizing us, so we could finally get this over with and I can go home. Percy agreed and we went off to the nearest movie theatre. The whole way we fought about which movie we were going to see. We finally decided to check the times first. We got in line and looked at the huge board showing the movies, ratings, and times.

"Let's see Soul Surfer. It starts in ten minutes." I said.

"No, Scream 4 starts in five minutes." He said.

"That's only five minutes less, and we're still going to need time to get candy and find seats." I replied.

"I'm not going to see a chick-flick." Percy stated.

"It's not a chick-flick!" I argued back.

"_You're a_ chick-flick!"

"What? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Well how about this. I go see Scream 4 and you go off and see your little girly movie." That's it!

"YOU KNOW WHAT? NO! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU'RE A JERK! A TOTAL JERK, PERCY!" I suddenly regretted as soon as I screamed his name. Everybody in line looked at us (even though I'm pretty sure they were looking at us before I said his name). And they took a closer look at Percy and all of their eyes widened. Suddenly a man flashed a camera. Oh no. We're dead.

**In case I insulted anybody, I do not think Soul Surfer is a chick-flick. I think it looks kinda good actually. But anyways, HAPPY BELATED EASTER! Even to those of you who don't even celebrate Easter! Once again, sorry for not updating in a while (see explanation above) and sorry that it's not that long of a chapter. But I already have a very good idea for the next chapter so I'm going to start working on that soon. So no worries! Please R&R! Thank you all!**

**Oh, and some people spell "theater" "theatre". I am one of those people…**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!: Ok, so maybe this isn't **_**that **_**important. But I just want to say that lately I've been getting a lot**__**of flames for my really long author notes. Usually I'm like, "Ok, whatever." But then I posted up Chapter 5 (and got even more flames) and a few hours later I already got tons of emails (I get emailed by Fanfiction every time someone favorites, alerts, reviews, ect.) and I thought, "Wow, it's still the morning on a school day; the next authors note is going to be incredible long." And it seems like I just keep getting more emails (which I'm so proud and happy to say!) and I thought to do a compromise: instead of thanking each individual person (which I still want to do), I'll just thank you all in the beginning of the chapter and reply to reviews. It makes my author notes shorter and I still get to thank you guys. But I just want you all to know that even though I don't thank you individually, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate being alerted and favorited because it really means a lot to me! So thank you guys SO MUCH! AND SORRY THIS AUTHOR NOTE IS REALLY LONG! ;D**

**One more thing: I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS NOW! THANK YOU!**

**Ltfluc: Yeah, I know. I just fixed the problem. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Percabeth forever 98: Haha, lol! Thanks!**

**wisegirl1313: Haha, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**alleyf98: Thanks! I'm glad you love my story! It means a bunch! :D**

**pjoperson: Haha, thanks! And you're about to find out! ;)**

**Iamtotallyluvinmylife: Haha, lol! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you love the story!**

**iBelonginoz: Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing. So I am limiting them for now on! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**alexandriarulzforeva: Wait you mean Gigantic as the TV show (I've never seen it) or Gigantic as that PJO fanfict on here (which I'm reading)? Either way, I'm trying to make this sound as original as possible. But thanks for reviewing! :D**

**xXB-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx: Haha, I know. I've just never been the kind of person who writes those really long chapters. More like short ones. But I'll try to at least make them a bit longer. ;) And thanks for reviewing! :D**

**madhatterweirdperson: Haha, well I guess that's good then! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alexandra ****Nightshade: Haha, yeah. I guess some people just forget that it can be spelled that way too.**

**MoeSimpson: Yeah, I want to see Scream 4, but there's probably no way my parents would take me to that. They're not the biggest fans of those kinds of movies. :(**

**That wasn't the shortest authors note ever, but may I remind you my future author notes are not going to start with a thousand word paragraph. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Scream 4, and Soul Surfer.**

**Claimer: I'm pretty sure you guys get it…**

** Chapter 6**

** Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I were sitting in Poseidon's office. Apparently he's not too please about what we did in public. But I'm pretty sure that's obvious from his very loud speech.

"YOU GUYS RUINED IT! IT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD PLAN FOR PERCY TO GET MORE FANS AND BACK ON TOP AGAIN, AND YOU GUYS GO OFF AND RUIN THE WHOLE THING! IT'S ALREADY ON THE NEWS ABOUT YOUR FIGHT! PEOPLE ARE ALREADY BLAMING PERCY! HE NOW HAS MORE HATERS THAN FANS! WHY-" And on he went. Percy and I were both looking down at our feet ashamed. I started to wish that this wouldn't get me fired, but I know I'm dead. I should probably start looking for a job right now. That janitor job might still be open…

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING? WHAT WERE YOU POSSIBLY FIGHTING ABOUT ANYWAYS?" Poseidon shouted. Neither of us answered him. "WELL?" I sighed.

"What movie we were going to see." I finally answered.

"WHAT?" I didn't know if he was really mad about how stupid it was or really confused. So I answered him again.

"We were fighting about which movie to see. Scream 4 or Soul Surfer." Poseidon looked at me surprised.

"That's it?" He asked. We both nodded our heads. Poseidon suddenly smiled.

"Uh… dad? If I'm right, people usually don't smile when they practically just ruined their career." Percy piped up.

"Because we didn't. We could make this a huge thing!" Poseidon suddenly shouted.

"Uh… Isn't it already a huge thing?" Percy asked.

"No, I mean in a good way. We could make you guys one of those on-off couples you always hear so much about. And on the times you guys break-up you could either be really depressed, or dating other people for revenge, or a bunch of other stuff! People love that! And that would give Percy a lot of attention." Poseidon kept rambling on. Percy and I glanced at each other. I really don't think this is a good idea. "And everybody can see the softer side of Percy." I raised my eyebrow. _Softer side? _I don't think Percy _has _a softer side. Poseidon noticed my look. "We'll give Percy acting lessons for that."

"Hey!" Percy cut in. "I can be nice!" Poseidon and I looked over to him. He was—of course—glaring at us. Poseidon and I burst out laughing. Percy blushed bright red and got up from his seat and left, slamming the door behind him.

"We're going to need a _lot _of acting lessons." I said to Poseidon once we calmed down a bit. It's just that Percy being actually _nice _is unimaginable. Poseidon nodded his head.

"You can act too, right?" He asked. I was actually surprised he asked that. I nodded my head.

"I've been in some plays in high school. I got a pretty good idea about it." I said. Poseidon nodded his head and dismissed me from his office. This was going to be fun…

**Percy's POV**

They want nice? Fine! I'll give them nice! But when Annabeth doesn't expect it, I'm going to slam her down _hard_. Not literally, of course. This is going to be so much better than firing her!

**Thank you guys for reading! Tell me what you think! Thanks! :D And sorry for the once again short chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVORITED AND ALERTED! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY AWESOME! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :D**

**And thanks to all who reviewed:**

**pjoperson: Haha, yeah. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**IFoundAPickle: Thanks! I'm glad it is! And that's really funny that your cousin put that as his name on Facebook! :D Very creative!**

**seaweed brain girl: Glad you love my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**k.g.o: Haha, you got it boss! I'll try!**

**Cherry Louise: Omg, thanks! I'm glad my A/Ns didn't bother you! But I thought to just reply to reviews so they are a bit smaller and it doesn't annoy some of the readers who don't like my long A/Ns. It's kind of a win/win thing. So, yay! Conflict solved (I hope)! Thanks for reviewing! :D And btw, I already had Chapter 5 written the night before I updated, which gave me the time to update twice the next day.**

**ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo: Haha, I know. Thanks for reviewing!**

**JAG3600: Haha, it's ok. I don't blame anyone; I just thought to try to fix the problem a bit in case it annoyed people. Even before them, I was thinking to make them shorter (they were almost two pages long!). They just confirmed it! ;) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Wise Old Rabbit: Glad you love my story! Thanks for reviewing! And I know! That pairing is soooo random! ;D**

**MaddieDot: Thanks! I'm glad you do! Thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**MoeSimpson: THANKS! And I only have one other story that I'm working on, it's my first thing on fanfict ever and it's ok; maybe not as interesting at this one. But thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Alexandra ****Nightshade: Haha, I will! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Dawn: Thanks! And I think I will… ;D**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Claimer: DO OWN STORY BECAUSE IT'S MY IDEA!**

**:P**

** Chapter 7**

** Annabeth's POV**

Is it just me or is Percy acting really weird today? He even brought me coffee today! And he never stops smiling at me! This is freaky! I don't know what's going on with him and it's killing me! I've always had this need to know things. Most people call it "curiosity", but I think of it more as a need for learning. What you're learning about doesn't really matter.

I was walking down the halls of his mansion (biggest mansion ever! It's been on so many magazine covers…) when Percy suddenly jumps in front of me.

"How are you doing today, Annabeth?" He asked me. I stared at him for a second.

"Um… ok, I guess… You?" I replied hesitantly. He has to be up to something.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just enjoying this wonderful day!" He replied a little too cheerfully. I pushed pass him and continued walking down the hall. Poseidon asked me to fax some papers and I actually wanted to get to the copy room _today_. And yes, they have their own copy room with a copier and fax machine and everything else you can imagine that could go in a copy room. Percy suddenly walked beside me.

"So I wanted to know what you want to do for our next date. I think we should see that movie you wanted to see." Percy continued on. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Maybe he has brain damage from all that hot air in his head…

"I couldn't be better!" He replied. "So is tomorrow night ok with you?"

"Uh… sure?" This is getting too weird.

"Great! I'll meet you there at seven!" He ran off with a huge smile on his face. I'm surprised he didn't demand a certain dress code or threaten firing me if I was late. Yeah, there's something seriously wrong here…

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe she fell for it! She's not as bright as my father thought she was, is she now? I'm going to blow her mind on our date tonight! And when she falls for me—and she will—I'm going to break her heart. That's what she gets for messing with Percy Jackson!

Two hours until our date. I should be getting ready, but I was too busy doing laps in our indoor pool. Not many people know this, but I absolutely love to swim. I may even love it more than singing. Every chance I get, I'm in the water. I don't know what it is about it, but every time I'm in the water I just feel like myself. Not some big famous singer. I know cheesy, right? But that doesn't keep me away from it.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at the movie theatre. I was wearing a simple blue dress and blue flats. Casual, but nice enough for a date. I was looking around for Percy when someone snuck up behind me.

"Boo!" The person said. For a second I thought it was Percy, but then I realized it wasn't the same voice.

I turned around to see a tall, good-looking guy with light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Wait, I know him…

"LUKE!" I yelled. He opened up his arms and I jumped towards him and gave him a hug. He held me in a tight embrace while he picked me up and twirled me. I couldn't help but laugh. Luke used to be my best friend in high school, but I lost contact with him when we separated to go to college. I haven't seen him since. I pulled back with a huge grin on my face.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" A bunch of other questions started pouring out of my mouth. Luke just laughed at me.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there. I've been fine. I'm glad to see you too! I just got a job as a waiter at the diner down the street; something to keep me busy until I figure out what I _really_ want to do. I live in the apartment building not too far from there. And I'm here to see a movie." I'm surprised he answered all of my questions that fast. I was thinking more of a very long story about college and how he got his job and everything, but I guess that works too.

"You're here by yourself? Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked. I started to hope he didn't. I've had a huge crush on Luke ever since I met him in high school when we were freshmen. That's about eight years now.

"Nah, I don't. I'm here with Grover." He pointed over to the counter where you get candy. I saw a familiar bundle of red hair hidden mostly by a baseball cap.

"GROVER!" I yelled. He bleated like a goat and whipped around. I ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"A-Annabeth?" He asked, still surprised. The shock wore off and he wrapped his arms around me. "Annabeth!"

"How are you?" I asked/yelled. I pulled back to get a good look at him. He looks exactly the same as he did in high school.

"I'm fine! How are you?" He answered/yelled.

"I'm great!"

"Are you an architect yet?"

"No. There are no jobs available and I don't have enough money to start my own business yet."

"So what are you doing instead?"

"I'm Percy Jackson's assistant."

"No way, really?" That one came from Luke. I didn't even notice he was standing right next to us; I was too ashamed about telling my friends that I couldn't get my dream job.

"I heard he's a total jerk." Grover added in. I nodded my head.

"That stinks." Luke said.

"And it gets worse-"

"Annabeth!" I turned around to see a guy wearing a green hoodie looking for me.

"Who's that?" Luke asked. I gulped.

"My date."

**So this chapter was kinda long. Longer than the others, right? Anyways, please R&R! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! May is so crazy for me! Lots of birthdays on this month and stuff. Never a break. Except for now. So thank you for waiting!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ALERTED AND FAVORITED! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO AWESOME!**

**BeliveInDreams: I'm glad you like! Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I would've done the same thing! Haha!**

**IFoundAPickle: Haha, thanks! And that story sounds great! Go for it! It took me forever to post something on here, and now I just want to post a bunch of stories all the time. You should totally do it!**

**GleekPJOFreak: Yeah, it was kinda random. But I just wanted throw in some of the characters in! Get this show on the road! Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Alexandra ****Nightshade: I'm not going to make Luke a jerk in this story, as for Annabeth/Luke, I'm not too sure about that one. I'm just going to see what happens with that one. :)**

**pjoperson: Haha, yup! ;D**

**Huntress**** of the sky: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Cherry Louise: Haha, thanks! And I think I saw a fanfict where Luke is his manager, but I'm not sure if were thinking of the same one. So… I'm guessing you don't like Luke? And with Sesame Street, I heard they got rid of the Cookie Monster. If that's true, I might just cry. He's is SO my favorite!**

**(): Yeah. Sorry for this not so soon update!**

**writerkid08: Thanks! And yeah, Percy is OOC. But he will be IC soon! :D**

**madhatterweirdperson: Thanks! lol! :D**

**JAG3600: Yeah, I prefer Percabeth too. But I might just do a little Lukabeth to make Percy jealous. But I only might.**

**lilskillz003: Thanks! And I love that movie!**

**demigod surpreim: Haha, thanks! And yeah, I was kinda slow with this update. Sorry!**

**MaddieDot: Oh, thanks! It means a lot! :D**

**Percabethfreak: No worries, I won't abandon this! And I'll try to write longer chapters! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Ok, so, wow! Lots of reviews! Thanks guys! And sorry for this long A/N!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Claimer: Yeah, plot is mine.**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV**

I was looking around for Annabeth when I caught her staring at me. She was wearing a blue dress with blue shoes. Her curly blonde hair was down and the only make-up she was wearing was light pink lip gloss it looked like. Gosh, she's pretty…

I didn't think that. Let's just erase all that. I ran up to her.

"Hey, I've been looking for you!" I said. I looked behind her to see two guys looking at me in confusion. One was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other was about as tall as Annabeth with red curly hair hidden under a blue baseball cap and small blue eyes. He also had a little red beard too. "Um, who are they?"

"Oh, this is Luke and Grover." She said, pointing to the two guys. "They're my friends from high school."

"Hi." The blonde one (I think Luke) said, holding out his hand. I don't like touching nobodies, but I wanted to impress Annabeth, so I shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Percy." I said. Their eyes widen. Of course they didn't recognize me; I'm an expert at hiding my appearance from the public eye. All you really need is a hoodie and really big sunglasses.

Grover started stuttering and Luke looked down at Annabeth, surprised.

"It's a long story, guys." Annabeth said. Grover was now looking between me and Annabeth and Luke was _still _staring at Annabeth. Annabeth caught his gaze and blushed. "Do you guys still have my number? We should hang out sometime." She continued. That seemed to snap them out of their surprise. They immediately started exchanging numbers. I started to feel left out.

"Oh! How's Nico doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico's doing great! We still are friends. He'd loved to see you, Annabeth! I'll have to bring him over!" Luke said. Great, now he's planning to go over to her house. I don't know why this was bothering me, but it was. "How's Thalia?"

"Thalia's great! She actually got me set up with this job." She pointed over to me, I saw Luke raise an eyebrow. "You're going on a date with your boss?" He didn't have to make sound like a bad thing!

"Like I said; _long _story. I'll explain it to you guys later." After talking a bit more, she _finally_ waved good-bye to those losers and we entered the theatre where the movie was playing. We didn't have enough time to get snacks because Annabeth was talking _forever _with those two goofs! The nerve! She gets the awesome chance to go on a date with _me_, and all she does is talk with those two nobodies. Not even paying attention to me! If we were dating for real, I would've dumped her so hard. But this was my dad's idea, and I already have plans for her.

I hate to admit it, but the movie was good. I walked out of the theatre with Annabeth. We were both talking about the movie. Before I knew it, we were outside of the movie theatre.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked. She nodded. We started walking down the empty street. I let down my hoodie and hung my sunglasses off the collar of my sweatshirt. Annabeth looked over to me.

"Someone could walk out and see you any minute!" She whispered urgently. I smiled down at her. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"That the point." I whispered. She looked confused for a second, and then realized we wanted someone to see us. To take pictures of us and let the world know we're "dating" again.

I grabbed her hand and we continued on in silence. It was so nice for everything to be quiet for once, neither of us wanted to break it; even though I would love to question her about those two guys at the movies. Especially Luke. I don't like him.

I walked her back to her car. I looked at her shyly.

"See you tomorrow?" She nodded then got in her car and drove away. I felt sad. I didn't want her to leave.

I shook my head. No time to feel like this—whatever this was. I had better things to do. So I got in my car and drove away.

**Not a very cool ending, but I didn't know what else to write. But please R&R! Thanks! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been packing and unpacking. Moved to NY. I also got a summer job and I'm already busy with that. So very sorry. Thanks to everybody who favorited and alerted! You guys are completely awesome! Love you all! Oh, and I got OVER A 100 REVIEWS! THANKS!**

**seaweed brain girl: Haha, that would be funny. But I can't think of a reason of why they would be there other than "Sorry, we're lost." Haha, thanks for reviewing.**

**pjoperson: You sound very evil right now… lol. ;)**

**buzzlessbee: Oh, thanks. I always worry about stuff like that, so I'm very happy to hear (or read) that! Thanks!**

**Alexandra ****Nightshade: Haha, I will! Thanks for reviewing!**

**IFoundAPickle: Good advice. I'll keep that in mind. And a beta reader is a person who you send your story to and they read and edit it (fix grammar and spelling mistakes) and send it back and you post it on fanfiction. They have a connection thing on fanfiction where it allows you to connect with someone so you can send them your chapters to edit. You can also look up a beta reader under beta readers and you just select your options and yada yada yada…. It's really easy. Good luck!**

**DisneyFreak00090: That happened to me a couple times. I'm glad you gave this story a chance! Glad you like it! :D**

**Percabethfreak: Haha, I'll try. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**noname: Thanks for pointing that out! I fixed it! And yeah, I'm not good at writing long chapters! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my story! :D**

**lovelikewoe13: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D**

**Cherry Louise: Oh good, as long as he still likes cookies… And I got the android too! Totally love that thing! Haha, thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**but-thatsjustme-dealwithit: Haha, maybe…. Hmm… :D**

**Percabeth184: Maybe…. Maybe not… You'll see. ;)**

**PJOlover: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Percabethfreak: Awwww…. Thanks! You're so amazingly awesome to say that! :D**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain: THANK YOU! Glad you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Percy Jackson? No.**

**Claimer: Do I own this plot? Yes.**

** Chapter 9**

** Annabeth's POV**

Next day I saw the magazines full of pictures of Percy and me out on our "date" last night. Guess it worked. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"YOUR DATING HIM? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I'm not mad, but WOW! You and Percy? H-" That's Thalia for you.

"Thals!" I yelled.

"I didn't expect tha-"

"THALIA!"

"WHAT?"

"It's not what you think." I said.

"What?" She asked, confused. I looked around; I didn't want to say it all here in front of a bunch of people in a grocery store.

"I'll explain later." I said.

"I don't get it." She still sounded confused.

"I'll have to tell you later. I'll call you back, I have to check out."

"Uh, ok. Later."

"Bye." I put my groceries on the table thing and went up to the cashier. She rang up all the food and the bagger put them in the plastic bag.

"Cash or credi—hey, do I know you?" The cashier asked. She probably saw me on all those magazines. She thought the same thing. Her eyes widened. "You're dating Percy Jackson!" I blushed.

"Uh, yeah. That will be cash." I pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to her.

"So, what's it like?" She asked while getting my change.

"What's like?" I asked.

"Dating Percy Jackson!" She handed me my change.

"Oh… it's cool. He's nice." She opened her mouth, but I grabbed my loaded cart from the bagger. "Thanks! Bye!"

That was weird. My phone rang again. I really hope that isn't Thalia again. I looked at the caller ID. It was Luke.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Annabeth!" Luke said.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked.

"Um… you wanna hang out sometime? Maybe we can go get dinner? When are you off work?" He asked nervously.

"Today actually! How about we go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure! I'll pick you up! Where do you live?"

I told him my address and we agreed on Centimelia's at seven tonight. I was kind of exited. And no, this isn't a date. Just two friends just hanging out. Nothing wrong with that.

6:58 P.M. Almost time for my date… Well, it's not really a date… You get it. I looked at myself in the mirror; the restaurant is kind of fancy so I need to wear fancy clothes. I'm wearing a black dress and black shoes with small heels; a silver necklace with a fake diamond owl at the end with fake diamond earrings. I can't afford real diamonds, so I get the ones that look so real you can't believe they're fake. I never got the point of real ones when you have these, which are so much cheaper.

_*Ding-Dong!*_

My heart skipped a beat; the door bell. Luke's here. I practically ran to the door and as calm as I can, opened the door. Luke stood there with black jeans and a white button up shirt, black tie, and a black dress jacket with black dress shoes. Classy. I smiled.

"You look great." He said.

"You too." I replied. He held out his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Wrapping my arm around his, I answered, "We shall."

**Yeah, I know you guys who hate Lukabeth must be **_**so**_** mad at me right now. Not a great chapter to celebrate my over 100 reviews. But hey, this is drama too. Sorry. Anyways, please R&R! Even if it is to yell at me. ;) Oh, and I also put a poll on my profile.**

"**Which god do you want to be the child of?"**

**Go on there and vote! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for my lack of updating. I've been very busy (working full time on my summer job) Sorry!**

**SO THANKS TO THE COMPLETELY AWESOME PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND ALERTED! YOU GUYS ROCK! I'M DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS! :D**

**Pjoperson: Yeah, I've been thinking about that. And I'm trying not to do heavy lukabeth.**

**IFoundAPickle: Thanks, and no prob. And no matter what, I won't stop this story. Even if everybody stopped reading it. I don't like to quit (at least when it comes to writing).**

**lovelikewoe13: Yeah, the whole Kronos thing definitely puts a damper on Luke's character. And I agree; I'm more of a percabeth fan too.**

**Lafd: Haha, maybe. I don't want to give it all away. ;)**

**Cherry Louise: Haha, you can tell me to update (even if I'm not very good at it, since I've been taking forever) and you might hate this chapter even more. But thanks for the complement; I'm still shocked about the whole over 100 reviews thing.**

**buzzlessbee: Yeah, sorry about that, but you know, it's a drama story too.**

**frostfeatherFTW101: Haha, yeah, sorry. I've just been a bit busy lately. But thanks for the review! :D**

**ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo: Yeah, probably. I think it would be rather funny. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**PJOloverfreak: Thanks, and I'll try. I think it's kind of obvious not that I'm not very good at that.**

**XxPercabethxX: Not a bad idea: we'll see. I probably might just do that though.**

**JAG3600: Hmmmm…. I have a bit of a feeling that you don't like lukabeth? Haha, thanks for reviewing.**

**candy0304: Haha, drama is kinda that point. Sorry about the lukabeth though.**

**bookwormgirl2497: Yeah, I'm working on it. But thanks. :D**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Maybe…. maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**WOW! Lots of reviews! Thanks you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Claimer: Plot: mine.**

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was excited… and nervous. Luke took me to this big, fancy restaurant that might cost him a fortune!

"Wow, Luke. A simple restaurant would've been fine with me. You didn't have to go so fancy." I said.

"Well, this for _you_. I haven't seen you in a while. I have to go big to impress you." He said, smiling shyly.

Wow, he did this all to impress me. I blushed. How sweet.

"Reservations?" The host asked us.

_Oh no, _I thought, _you must need a reservation to get in. There's no way to get in now._

"Yes. It's the Castellan Reservation." The host nodded his head and led us to a fancy dinner table for two. We sat down and handed us our menus and he asked us what we would like to drink. We both said to water.

"This is so nice, Luke. But, why are you doing all this? I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but, I'm just surprised you wanted to impress me so much. I'm still the same. A dinner at some random fake Italian restaurant would've impressed me." I said.

"I just wanted to impress you… that's all." He said, smiling. "So, how's work?"

"Oh, same: trying to do everything Percy and Poseidon say and not get fired. I'm currently helping Poseidon with Percy's schedule. We have a clash of interviews right now and we're trying to straighten that out." I said. Luke smiled at me.

"I doubt Percy will fire you; being his girlfriend and all…" I grinned; I see where this is going. I looked around, but somehow, Luke got us a table away from all the others in this small little room with beautiful wood carvings and twinkly lights (must cost a fortune!). I seriously felt like I was in a fairytale.

"It's not what you think, Luke. It's all for the cameras. Poseidon has been trying to make Percy look like a good person for the press by doing charities and stuff; but this all started right after I became his assistant. So everyone thinks it's because of me; that he's so in love with me, he's becoming a better person. Poseidon liked that idea better. Everybody loves a good love story." I said in a low voice, even though I doubt anyone could hear me.

"So… you're not really dating him?" Luke asked; a little bit too loudly. I put a finger to my lips to hush him, and swiftly shook my head. Luke seemed to relax. "Good."

I looked at him funny.

"Because it sounds like Percy is a jerk." He added on hurriedly. I smiled. After that, our evening went great. We ate the best food I ever had, talked about pretty much everything, and then he drove me home. I really had fun and it felt like we never been apart. We were best friends again.

He walked me to my apartment.

"I had a wonderful night. Thank you, Luke. It was great." I said, smiling. He blushed.

"No problem." He swiftly kissed me on my cheek and walked away. I felt my face heat up and my smile got bigger.

_Best night ever!_

**Ok, very sorry about the major Lukabeth in here. You must hate me; waiting so long for a chapter and then getting this. Very sorry. But I shall be posting again soon! I promise! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back once again! Yay! How's everyone's summer so far? I actually can't wait for it to end. I'm starting high school! And I've been homeschooled since 3****rd**** grade, so it's definitely been awhile since I went to a normal school. So… yeah… excited.**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND ALERTED! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME; I DON'T EVEN HAVE A WORD FOR IT! OH YEAH, THAT AWESOME! :D**

**ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo: Hmmm… I don't know….**

**IFoundAPickle: HAHAHAHA! I would love to say the same thing about my brothers, but they've already finished school and I haven't even started high school. But thanks! :D**

**StrawberriesR-awesome: Well, Annabeth is not completely famous yet. She **_**just**_** got on the magazines and stuff. And they also got the back room of the restaurant away from everybody, so no one really saw her anyway. Hope that clears it up! But thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love my story! :D**

**Unhr25: I agree with you there; but I think if it was all just percabeth, it would start getting boring and not very dramatic. Haha, but thanks for reviewing! :D**

**CassidyCallisto: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Cherry Louise: Haha! Really? That's awesome! I do love to read your amazing-long reviews. And sorry about the whole lukabeth thing. But I think a little lukabeth makes a percabeth story SO much better! ... right?**

**melpel: Wow… that **_**was **_**an evil laugh. And thanks for reviewing! Even though you don't like lukabeth!**

**Lafd: Yeah, I guess I just don't get the word "fast". My updates are slow. Sorry. :( But thanks for reviewing!**

**AnnabethChaserocks: Haha, thanks! That's what I'm heading for! :D**

**pjoperson: Yay! You don't hate me! Thank you! And thanks a lot for reviewing! :D**

**Lostinmylalaland: Haha, I'm trying. ;D Thanks for reviewing!**

**lovelikewoe13: Haha, I get it! And love like woe is an awesome song by the way. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: Yeah, I'm like that too. And thanks for reviewing!**

**frostfeatherFTW101: Haha, yeah. I have: short updates and long time in between updates. I'm surprised there are still some people reading this story! Haha! Thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**C-Nuggets N.L: I don't know… you'll just have to find out! ;D**

**Crazeemee: Yeah, I'm going to try and work on that whole "longer chapters" thing. But I'm glad you like the chapter! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Amee: Thanks! And I'm a complete percabeth fan too! And sorry for the long wait. Busy summer. Sorry. But thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**SeaweedBrain33: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D**

**winonabcd: Thanks! And I'm trying! :D**

**Basketball661: Thanks! :D And I love it how you pretty much review every chapter as you read along!**

**Chapter 11**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in the "meeting room" in Poseidon's mansion, sorting through paperwork when I heard someone storm in. I looked up to see a _very _mad Percy.

_This should be good._

"What's wrong, Percy?" I asked.

"This." He snarled and threw down a magazine right in front of me.

It showed a picture of me and Luke on our little "date". On the top it read:

ANNABETH'S CHEATING PERCY?

I looked up at Percy. I didn't know what to say (which is surprising for me), so I just let my sarcasm kick in.

"Aaaannnndddd?" I asked him. He looked like he was about to blow up then.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M YOUR _BOYFRIEND_!" He screamed at me.

I was pretty mad. So I stood up and went right in his face.

"Ok, one: We're not really dating! Two: You can't tell me what I can't do. _Especially _if it has something to do with my _love life_," I can't believe I practically called Luke my _love life_, "and three: ISN'T THIS WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSE TO DO! I cheat on you, you cheat on me. We fight and make-up. Isn't this just all for the _cameras_?" For some reason, Percy looked a bit hurt.

"For the cameras," he mumbled to, I think, himself, "it's _always _for the cameras." He seemed to notice me staring at him.

He immediately turned mad again.

"You want a fight? I'll give you fight! I'll have you _crawling _back to me in no time!" With that, he stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

I was a bit confused.

Isn't this all fake? Then why is he acting like its real?

Maybe it's his personality: to be mad at everything.

I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

A second later, Poseidon entered the room.

"I saw the magazine." He said.

I didn't say anything.

"Percy doesn't like it." He said.

I looked up at him.

"I know," I said, "but all I was doing was hanging out with my friend. And so what? You said to mix it up a little anyway."

"I did say that, didn't I? But… I've never seen my son look so _hurt_." Poseidon continued. He sounded guilty; like it was his entire fault.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just think that my son really _did _start acting better around you. And I have a feeling it wasn't because I told him too."

I had no idea where Poseidon was going with this.

Poseidon shook his head. "Never mind… it's stupid. Go back to work." Poseidon got up and walked away, silently closing that door behind him.

Leaving me confused as ever.

**Percy's POV**

That cheater! I can't believe she did that to me! After I thought—

After I thought _what_?

That _maybe _I liked her! Never! I'm just upset because I didn't get to cheat on her first!

It's _my _job to break _her_ heart! That was my original plan, wasn't it? Get her to like me, then BAM!

I'm only upset because she screwed it up.

Yeah, that's why.

And I'm going to make her regret what she did. I'm going to break her heart one way or another.

You better watch out, Annabeth.

I'm coming for you now.

**Yay! I finished the chapter! Please R&R! And vote on my poll on my profile!**

**In the lead so far:**

**Poseidon and Artemis**

**Hermes**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOOOO! OVER 150 REVIEWS! OH MY GOD! THANKS SO MUCH! ESPECIALLY THOSE OF YOU WHO FAVORITED AND ALERTED! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO AWESOME!**

**Ok, enough with the caps lock, huh?**

**ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo: Yeah… I have to stop making this story so predictable. Haha!**

**IFoundAPickle: YES!**

**Nekiru: Slapping Percy? I'll have to remember that. I wish I could slap a famous person… (kidding!)**

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire: REALLY? SWEET! :D And this story really IS predictable! I SO gotta change that! ;)**

**winonabcd: Maybe…**

**candy0304: I know, I feel the same way (I meant about the Percabeth… not my own chapter… Although, I AM a pretty good author… Kidding! I'm not that big-headed!).**

**AnnabethChaserocks: The poll is "which god do you want to be the child of?". And I know, right? Poor Annabeth!**

**bob: He is?**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: As long as I don't get arrested I will! Haha! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cherry Louise: Yeah, I don't like writing with a touch screen (which is **_**exactly**_** why I got a phone where I have to text with a touch screen… Makes sense, right?). Anyways, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**noname: Aww, thanks! :D**

**Basketball661: Thanks! :D**

**(): Yeah, I get that a lot… And thanks for reviewing, and I'll try!**

**I am an Anonymous Person: Thanks! It's my job! (Not really, but that would be cool though!)**

**RaynieJay: Haha! Thanks! And I'll try! :D**

**uncreativeness: I don't know yet. I'm thinking about it. ;)**

**demigod surpreim: Thanks! :D**

**C-Nuggets N.L: I know… And thanks! :D**

**Wisegirl 101: Really? Thank you! I try my best! :D**

**PercabethFreak430: Good thing I finally am now, huh? And thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my story! :D**

**Madeline DeAngelo: Really? That's funny! And ok! Haha! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know by now who owns this…**

**Claimer: Plot's still mine!**

**Chapter 12**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Annabeth hasn't heard much from Percy for a while. All he ever does is mumble and grunt every time she tries to talk to him, and he never looks at her.

Maybe it's because of his new girlfriend, Rachel.

Annabeth admits that she likes Rachel. Rachel is very nice—kind of weird—but definitely nice. The paparazzi say now that Percabeth (their nickname for Percy and Annabeth) is over and now it's on to Perachel (Rachel and Percy's nickname).

Annabeth does feel a little weird though. It all started after she went out with Luke a couple weeks ago. And it wasn't even a date! But Percy got all upset and just as their somewhat close relationship started, it ended.

Percy claims he has "moved on" from Annabeth and onto his long-time childhood friend, Rachel.

There's another thing, apparently he met Rachel in high school and were close friends, but separated when Percy became a singer and Rachel became an artist. But they suddenly met up again and randomly started dating only a couple days after the whole Luke-date-thing.

Annabeth shook her head and continued her walk to Starbucks. She doesn't know why this is bothering her, though! She can't stop thinking about it! Maybe she wishes she could be the one Percy had his arm around, or kissed goodnight?

_What am I thinking? I don't want that! I don't even LIKE Percy! _Annabeth thought to herself and stopped thinking of Percy all together.

"Annabeth! Hey!" Rachel yelled from a table in the Starbucks café. Annabeth smiled and waved. She quickly ordered Percy's coffee and went to sit with Rachel. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Annabeth lied. "You?"

"Never been better! Guess what?" Rachel asked, incredibly excited.

"What?"

"They said yes!"

Annabeth grinned. "Congratulations, Rachel! I'm so glad!"

"Thanks! I can't believe they're featuring my art at the '_Today's Art_' Museum! Oh my gosh!"

"Decaf Carmel Latte!" The guys at the counter yelled.

"Oh, that's me! I'll see you later, Rachel." Annabeth said and walked over and grabbed Percy's drink.

"Congratulations again." She said while walking past Rachel's table.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Here." I said, giving Percy the coffee. I started to walk away.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. I turned around.

"What?" I said.

"Umm… I want your honest opinion… Do you like Rachel?" Percy asked while looking at his shoes. I was a bit surprised.

"Rachel? Yeah, I like her. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind… Just wondering." Percy said.

"Ok." I left the room.

You see what I mean by weird?

**Percy's POV**

My plan totally back-fired; Annabeth doesn't seem bothered at all!

My phone rang, and I looked down to see Rachel on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Percy?" Rachel asked.

"The one and only."Rachel giggled.

"I have something important to tell you." She said.

"Is it about your art being featured in the '_Today's Art_' Museum?" I asked.

"Well, that too." She said.

"Congratulations! Wait, that _too_? What's wrong?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well… I don't want to say this over the phone. Meet me?"

"Wait, are you _breaking up _with me?" I yelled.

"No—well—yeah. It's just that… I don't want to say this but… I know the real reason why you went out with me. You're in love with Annabeth. I see the way you look at her—or try not to, at least. I don't know what happened between you two, but I think you should fix it. One simple fight isn't worth it." I can't believe this!

"I'm _not _in love with Annabeth! I hate her!" I yelled.

"No, you don't Percy. You've always been oblivious, even when it came to your own feelings. If you weren't in love with her, you would've fired her by now. _Especially _if you keep telling me you 'hate' her so much."

"I do!" I cried, "I HATE Annabeth."

I heard a gasp and looked up to see Annabeth standing in the doorway. I felt my heart drop. She didn't hear that, did she?

_Of course she did, you idiot! _I yelled at myself. "Annabeth, I-I'm _so sorry_." I said.

"You know what, Percy?" Annabeth yelled, "I HATE you too! I did from the start! Then I made the mistake of thinking you changed, and I-I felt _different_ about you. But now I know you haven't! You're still that same jerk! I never should've taken this job. I QUIT!" She turned around and ran.

"No! Annabeth! WAIT!" I got up and ran after her, but by the time I got down the stairs and outside, she was already climbing in the cab. I sped up, but the cab took off.

I missed her.

I looked down to see the phone still in my hand. Rachel was still on the line.

"I told you you're in love with her." Rachel said. I hung up.

**Ok, things kinda happened fast. But Percy and Rachel have been dating for two weeks and Annabeth is kinda jealous, even though she likes Rachel and doesn't show it. She and Luke are just friends! (For now.) ;D You all got that, right? And sorry for that little time skip, if that bothers you.**

**ANYWAYS, R&R! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Poll Results So Far (PRSF for short):**

**1****st****: Athena**

**2****nd****: Poseidon**

**3****rd****: Zues and Artemis**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I started school for the first time in six years (homeschooled). I really wanted update today though, because it's 9/11. Is there anybody out there who lost someone close to them from 9/11? I luckily didn't, but I feel so sad for people that did (especially the 9/11 kids who lost their parents). D:**

**GOD BLESS THE LIVES LOST FROM 9/11!**

**Ok, now that sad announcement is over: THANKS TO THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND ALERTED MY STORY!**

**Winonabcd: Well, I better update then! ;) Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my story!**

**ChildofTitans310: OMG! Really? Thanks! :D**

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire: Maybe they will, maybe they won't… That's all I can say for right now. ;)**

**Veronique Ruthven: Actually, I'm showing her friends in this chapter. And I know, but I feel like I would be picking favorites and I don't want anybody to feel bad. I use to do this with people that just favorited and alerted as well, but I got a lot of complaints for how long my author's notes were, so I shortened it by not adding them. I don't want to do that again. Sorry. But thanks for reviewing!**

**I am an Anonymous Person: Haha, thanks! And I know, right? :D**

**buzzlessbee: Yes, yes. I hear that a lot. Haha. :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnnabethChaserocks: I agree! But if you want to vote, the poll's on my profile! Check it out! :D**

**ConcreteAngelRoxherHalo: *snickers* That cliché, huh? Haha, oh well! And hmm, what do you think is going to happen next?**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: Yeah, I didn't want to make her a jerk. Well one: it's very cliché, and two: she was very nice in the real books. I like her.**

**Lostinmylalaland: Yeah, poor Annabeth. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**pjoperson: I hope your laughing because you thinks it's funny. ;D**

**SouthAmericanGirl: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D**

**Kaleidoscope Heavens: Gross, not me. My poll is about which god you want to be the child of. Zues and Artemis were tied.**

**cherryb0mb: Oh, thanks for reviewing! And I will!**

**Cherry Louise: Haha! Yes, yes he is! :D**

**fatbublebunny132: I thought about this, but I think they're going to be Annabeth's friends, and then he'll know them.**

**LaughLoverCrystal: Ok! ;D**

**June Alyssa real Pen name: Hey, if you want to vote, the poll is on my profile! And haha! Yeah! :D**

**(): You got it! :D**

**ScarletAndGold13: REALLY? Thanks! I'm glad you think it's amazing! :D**

**Annabeth124: Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO and Don't Be Afraid of the Dark.**

**Claimer: Own the plot! SO DON'T COPY ME! Please?**

**Chapter 13**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sulking in my room when I heard someone pounding on my apartment door. I didn't even bothering opening it; I think I know who it is…

"I'M HOME!" I heard Thalia yell as she opened the door. Yup, she has keys to my apartment, and I have keys to hers. I'm surprised she even bothered to knock, this is practically her home.

"Annabeth?" I heard Luke ask. He's here too?

My bedroom door opened and I saw my friends standing there. _All _of my friends. Thalia, Luke, Grover, and Nico.

Ok, so maybe these aren't _all _of my friends, but they are my family. We're so close; I can't believe we've been apart for so long! So naturally I jumped up from my bed and ran over for a group hug.

"Nico! Look at you! You're taller than me now!" Nico blushed.

"Thanks, Annabeth."

"And Grover, I haven't seen you since…"

"The movies?" He finished. I laughed.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to hang out with you then! What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about you quitting your job!" Grover replied. My face fell. I forgot about that for a second…

Thalia glared at Grover before turning to me. "Sorry, Annabeth. But we'll find you a new job!"

"And a new boyfriend!" Nico spoke up. I looked at him, and he blushed again. "N-never mind."

Thalia slung her arm around me. "You don't need that idiotic jerk people call 'Percy'. You got us! And we're going to spend the _whole _day together. How about we start with seeing that new horror movie, 'Don't Be Afraid of the Dark'? I heard it's _really _scary!"

"Sc-scary? How scary? You _know _I can't handle scary!" Grover stuttered. I smiled.

"Thanks, a lot. But I think I'll just stay here and read my book."

"Oh, come on, Annabeth! I know you, you're not going let that Percy jerk bring you down, are you?" Luke asked.

"Well—"

"He's just a guy! Forget about him! You're stronger than that!" Luke continued.

"I am, aren't I? I don't need him! I'm fine on my own!" I said, gaining confidence.

"So, you'll go to the movies with us?" Thalia asked.

"Yes!" I grinned.

Thalia hooked arm around mine. "Great! And then maybe we could go shopping!" I just stared at Thalia, and then we all burst out laughing.

Yeah, right. We're not really the shopping type, if you get what I mean.

Then we all left, still laughing and grinning, to the movies.

'_I don't need you, Percy Jackson.' _I thought to myself.

**Percy's POV**

'_I need you, Annabeth.' _I thought to myself.

Yes, after sulking and screaming and nearly destroying everything I own, I realized that I was in love with Annabeth. I don't even care about getting back at her, I just want her _back_!

I regret everything I've done, and not just what I did to Annabeth. I mean _everything_. I've been a jerk to everyone; I only cared about myself. I was so convinced that everyone loved me and I could do whatever I want that I was driving the people I love away.

I immediately called my father.

"Yes, Percy?" He answered.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you! All you did was for me, and I treated you like a slave."

"I wouldn't put it like that…"

"Yes, yes you should! Because that's what I did! I'm sorry. Do you still love me?"

"Of course! I never stopped! I'm very proud of you, but what's with the sudden change of heart?"

"I guess I finally realized what I jerk I was when something I loved the most disappeared because of it."

"It's Annabeth, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied truthfully.

"Then we'll get her back."

"But, how?" I asked. After what I've done to Annabeth, I doubt she'll ever want to see me again.

"I have my ways…"

**Short, I know. But I have school tomorrow, and it's already 10:30. Anyways, yay! Percy isn't a jerk anymore. I hated writing him like that, but that was the story line. :/ Oh well, R&R! And vote!**

**1****st**** Place: Athena**

**2****nd**** Place: Poseidon**

**3****rd**** Place: Artemis**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, it's me. **_***gasp!* "You're still alive?" **_**Yeah… Sorry. I've been crazy busy doing everything, and now it's finally over! That's right! Nutcracker is over and all I have is two Cinderella shows this weekend (and the cast party next weekend if that counts…) then that's over too!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I GOT OVER 200 NOW! AND MOST OF ALL, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVORITED AND ALERTED ME AND MY STORY! :D**

**pjoperson: Haha, lol. I hate spelling too!**

**I am an Anonymous Person: I know, right? Stupid school… But thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Lostinmylalaland: Hmm… Something tells me that you're pretty happy that Percy's not a jerk anymore.**

**Kaleidoscope Heavens: Yeah, me too. Totally know what you mean. I especially don't like it when people put themselves into the story as one of the main characters or something. Bothersome. :/ But if you want to vote, got to my profile and the pole's right there! :D**

**LaughLoverCrystal: It's a poll about who you want to be the child of and every time I update, I tell you guys the main gods people has chosen the most so far. You should vote! :D**

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire: Thanks! It was fun, despite how nervous I was. And not really, all I understood was the Percy getting Annabeth to work for him again part. But that's ok. That just **_**might **_**happen. ;D**

**ConcreteAngelRoxherHalo: ….. maybe.**

**candy0304: Yes, yes he does.**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: The poll is "Which god you most want to be the child of?" and if you want to vote, got to my profile! And thank you! :D**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Oh, I know…. ;) And yeah, but it might slow down. I'm not sure. The ending is not in a rush to get here though.**

**Moonaura XxX Alex Black: Thank you! And I'm updating now, aren't I? ;D**

**filipino boy 4000: Thanks. :D**

**Percabeth430: Oh, haha. Sorry for the wait…**

**TheAwesome: Why, thank you.**

**CupcakeCuties: Ok! :)**

**percy12345: Alrighty then!**

**shinethetribute: Really? Most people hate lukabeth. I think their cute, but I'm more a percabeth fan.**

**AlisaJades95: I will. :)**

**Now, let's continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ**

**Claimer: I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 14**

**Annabeth's POV**

"That movie was great! Especially the part where her legs snap-"

"NO! Stop talking about it!" Grover shouted at Nico, while covering his ears, "That movie was gross and scary! You're never taking me to a movie like that again!"

We all laughed at Grover. He spent most of the movies screaming and hiding behind the chair in front of him. The couple in front of us got so annoyed by him, they yelled at him and took off.

It was so funny, I forgot all about Percy for a while.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked them as soon as we finished laughing at Grover. (Well, when most of us finished; Nico was still laughing his head off.)

"Ms. Annabeth Chase, please come to the security counter." I heard in the overhead speaker. That shut Nico right up.

"What did you do?" Grover asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know. I better go find out." I said and started turning away.

"Wait! Do you want me to come along?" Luke asked.

I smiled. "It's ok, I got it."

Luke and everyone else looked unsure, but let me go. I went up to the security counter with confidence.

"Did you need me for something?" I asked the security guard behind the counter.

"Ms. Annabeth Chase?" He asked.

"That's me."

"I need you to come with me." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You're needed."

"Where?"

"You have the right to remain silent."

"What?"

Before I knew it, he handcuffed me.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. Including my friends.

"I got her." He talked into his radio.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go right now!" I yelled.

"LET HER GO!" I heard Luke yell. He started after me as I was being dragged away, but right before he got me, a door was slammed in his face and locked.

I looked around. I was at the back of the movie theatre, and right in front of me was a police car.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" I kept yelling. I struggled as hard as I could, but the guard kept a tight hold on me.

He threw me in the back of his car. I grabbed for the door handle as soon as the door was shut, but it was locked. I was trapped.

Thoughts went through my like wildfire: _What did I do wrong? Am I being set up? Am I going to jail? Is he a real police man? Am I being kidnapped?_

The last one stuck in my head until the car came to a stop in some weird parking lot and I saw a familiar figure through my window; Poseidon.

You have to be kidding me.

The officer got out of his car and talked to Poseidon for a little bit until he opened my card door, took off my handcuffs, and sped off.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. I didn't care for the tone of my voice; he's not my boss anymore.

"Hello, Annabeth. How are you?" He asked politely, like it was just an average day, and he didn't just kidnap me!

"Cut to the chase."

"I need you to take my son back."

"What?"

"I need you to take my son back." Poseidon repeated.

"I heard you the first time! And _no_. I'm done with your stupid game! Your son is a jerk!" I shouted.

"I know you don't like him for what he did to you, but he's sorry. Please go talk to him; I'm begging you. He's a wreck." Poseidon said. _Begging me? He's begging me?_

I glared at Poseidon before I answered, "Fine. Whatever. I still don't forgive him." I hated to give in so easily, but if he went through all the trouble of kidnapping me for this. The least I could do is see his son for a half a second. And you know what, I don't even have to look at Percy. It could say hi real quick and leave. "As long as you bring me home right after, and _leave _me alone."

Poseidon smiled and nodded his head.

After a fifteen minute drive through traffic, I arrived at their mansion.

"He's upstairs in his room." Poseidon said. I nodded my head and walked upstairs—as slow as I could.

When I finally got to Percy's door, I decided on whether to knock or not. I ended up quietly opening the door and peaking in.

What I saw was definitely _not _Percy. Instead there was a teenage boy who looked like he just got his heart broken.

Percy was lying on his bed, his head shoved into his pillow. His room looked like a mess (more of a mess than usual) and there was a dent in the wall, like he just punched it.

"Annabeth… I'm so sorry…." Percy mumbled into his pillow.

"It's ok. I forgive you." I said, grinning.

Percy looked up from his pillow. His eyes widened, which looked a little red like he cried a bit.

"A-Annabeth, is it really you?"

"Well, duh, Seaweed Brain! Who else do you think it is?"

Percy didn't even care about the insult when he ran to give me a hug.

"Your back! Annabeth, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I was on the phone with Rachel, and she said that I was in love with you, and I am but I-"

"Did you just say you're _in love _with me?" I teased. Percy went bright red.

"I-I-I-" Percy stuttered

"Well, spit it out, Seaweed Brain!"

"Stop calling me Seaweed Brain!" Percy pouted. I laughed, and gave Percy a hug.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I smiled. Maybe people can change.

**This story is not over yet! And once again, sorry for the long wait! So, R&R and vote on my poll in my profile!**

**Poll Results So Far:**

**1****st****: Poseidon**

**2****nd****: Athena**

**3****rd****: Artemis**

**4****th****: Aphrodite**

**5****th****: Zeus and Hestia**

**6****th****: Hermes and Apollo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah, yeah. I know. 4 months since my last update. Sorry. My mom took away my computer because hers broke down, and she does a lot of her work through her computer so she downloaded all of her stuff into mine and has been kind of hogging it. If you guys knew my mom, you would totally understand. This is a real excuse. Also, since it's midnight and I'm crazy tired, my review replies are going to be short and fast. Sorry.**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**the-time-quake: Aww, thanks!**

**AeonFirebrand: Thank you very much!**

**beccah: No! Don't die! Haha, your wish is my command!**

**I am an Anonymous Person: Yes, yes I am alive. Thank you, God. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Got it! ;)**

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire: What's Twinderella? It sounds cool. Is it like a remix version of Cinderella?**

**AthenaGray15: Your review totally made my day. Thanks so much!**

**demigod surpreim: Haha, got it! :D**

**trini gyal: IDK, I love Percabeth!**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: Yeah, it was kind of slow at first, but then you know how sometimes people just—I don't know—Snap! Like, realize what's wrong with their life? I'm pretty sure there's a word for it, but I can't remember. Anyways, it's like that. And what was the pill?**

**ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo: OMG! I love the Nutcracker! Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.**

**PurpleDreamer99: Thanks!**

**braveryx11: IKR! I love them! And thank you!**

**Magikidd: Haha, ok! Thanks! :D**

**LaughLoverCrystal: It's Poseidon. And who doesn't?**

**XS Fanatic: Yeah, I know. I just re-read it now and thought the same thing. But I've never been too good with writing romance. This story is kind of practice for me actually.**

**Wergar Thorakis: HA! Percy said he didn't wanna! Love you too, Perce!**

**Generation Nothing: Thanks! :D**

**(): Ummm…. Kkkkkk…..**

**Sillygoose97618: Ok! Thanks!**

**Tajee165: Yeah… sorry….**

**Prachel4never: Thank you! :D And yes, I know.**

**Wow! Lots of reviews! You guys are the best! And I still love all the people who favorited and liked! You guys are totally awesome as well! Now on with the story! :D**

**Chapter 15**

**Annabeth's POV**

I never expected Percy to become my boyfriend. I mean my _real _boyfriend. It's like he's totally different from that insensitive, little jerk I met not too long ago.

But that doesn't mean Percy doesn't have a big head.

He still can't wipe that stupid I'm-better-than-everyone smirk off his face, or stop showing off all the time. But he's still much better than he was.

I'm also his assistant again.

And that doesn't help his situation of having a big head. He knows that he can't impress me or boss me around like everyone else. But now that I'm his assistant… It's kind of my job.

The press still loves our relationship. Our faces are all over the magazines. People treat me like I'm famous now too. It's a little weird, but I'm not complaining. I love that shocked look everyone gives me when I say hello as I'm walking by or something.

"Here's your decafe." I said, giving Percy his coffee. He looked up at me from his couch backstage. He just got done with another concert and we are waiting for everyone to pack everything up.

Oh, did I tell you? He's on a World Tour. We're in Canada right now.

"Why, _thank you_, Ms. Chase." He smirked at me and took a sip from his coffee. "Hey, do you know what I really feel like right now?"

I frowned. "Let me guess. Another sandwich?"

He winked at me. "With light mayo this time. I'm trying to watch my figure."

I rolled my eyes and went to the deli. _Again_. I have to say, dating him does not make my assistant job any easier.

_Ring!_

"Hello?" I answered my phone before I even bothered to see who it was.

"Um, Annabeth?" I heard the voice on the other end ask. Wait a minute, I know that voice…

"_Matthew_?" I asked. Matthew is my half brother. Well, one of my half brothers. There is also Bobby as well. My parents split up and my father remarried when I was five and had Matthew and Bobby with my new stepmom soon after. I never really got along with my new family. I didn't pay attention to them, and they didn't pay attention to me. It's how it worked. When I moved out for college, I stayed out. Yes, I visited for holidays and stuff, but that was pretty much the only time I would ever visit them.

"Um, something happened…" He continued. He sounded a little choked up like he was crying.

"What happened?" I asked. I was starting to become worried. They never call me.

"Dad's in the hospital."

"_What?_" I interrupted.

"He got in a car accident." Matthew continued.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's been unconscious for days."

"And you tell me _now_?" I shout. Some people walking by me gave me weird looks, but I don't care. I have bigger things on my mind. "I'll come."

"You will?"

"Yes. He's my dad, isn't he? I can't just not visit."

"I'm glad. He'll like that." Matthew said.

Then there was an awkward pause. We never talked so long before, and we never talked to each other without screaming.

It was nice.

I suddenly realized I was already in the deli.

"Hey, I'll call you guys back. I have to talk to my boss about getting some time off." I said.

"Alright, Annabeth. See ya soon."

"See ya." I replied quickly before hanging up. I stepped up and order Percy's sandwich.

Let's hope they don't mind my little break.

"Here you go." I said, handing Percy his sandwich. He smirked at me again. "Uh, I have something to ask you." He looked at me. "Is it ok if I take some time off?"

"Time off? Why?" He asked.

"Well, my dad got in a car accident and he's in the hospital." I replied.

"Oh, is he ok?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. He's still unconscious."

"Well, I guess its ok." Percy said. I smiled.

"Thank you, Percy!"

"No problem. Now, let's get you in the next plane out of here."

**And story twist! Her dad is in the hospital! Now thanks for everyone who voted in my pole. Here are the new results:**

**1****st****: Poseidon**

**2****nd****: Athena**

**3****rd****: Artemis**

**4****th****: Zues and Aphrodite**

**5****th****: Hades, Apollo, and Hestia**

**6****th****: Hermes**

**Don't forget to vote and R&R! Thanks! :D**


End file.
